Good Evening!
by elvesdragon
Summary: Well, this is the sequel to "Good Morining!". I hope you will enjoy it!


Disclaimer: I forgot it with the first chapter, but I think that you all know that Yu-Gi-Oh! doesn't belong to me and I didn't make any profit from writing this story.

**A. N.**: I would like to thank my two best friends, Iuly and Honey, for bugging me to make another chapter. If it were for me, I would have left it as it was! And to thank all of my other reviewers for wanting an other chapter. So, here it is! The sequel to _Good morning!_

**Good evening!**

"Sir, would you like anything else to drink?"

"No, thank you! You may go!"

Nursing a glass of clear liquid, a tri-colored teen was sitting at a bar, in Cairo. He had been sitting at the exact same spot for the last three weeks. He came in when the bar opened, ordered the same drink every time and then left when the bar closed. Of course, he left a large tip every time he came so the bar-tender never said anything. The rumors were he was the famous duelist Yugi Mouto, but when a little child asked for a duel, he just turned his back at him and left. So, they learned that he wasn't that talkative and that he didn't like to mingle. A few women and even a few men had tried to grab his attention. Only one succeeded: a little blonde girl with violet eyes. He had looked at her and took her arm. But that was all the human contact that he had since he had come there.

It was near closing time. Just then, a few persons entered the bar. They were three boys and a girl. They were talking in Japanese and they seemed to have a good time.

"Hey, Tea, do you really think that we could be on the right track? I mean…"

"Joey, you know he had always wanted to see Egypt. So he has to be here. And if I find him I am going to apologize. I really am. I don't know what got into me!"

At hearing the voices, the tri-colored hair teen lifted his head and, upon seeing the four, he got up and left, passing right behind them.

'I cant believe they found me! How could I be so predictable? Ha, some King of Games I am! But why are they here? I understand that Joey and Seto are here, but Tea?' Atemu thought.

_Flashback _

Atemu was at the school gates and he was waiting for Tea to come. They had decided to spend time at her place and maybe he could finally tell her what he truly felt. He had tried many times to tell the girl that he liked her, that he thought he loved her. But every time he had tried to form the sentence, a sentence that was as simple as drawing a card from your deck, the words got stuck. And an image came to his mind. An image of violet eyes, happy, but, at the same time, sad. Now, he was ready to tell Tea what he felt. His mind shields were as strong as possible and nothing could dissuade him from doing it. When he saw her coming through the gates, he felt a strong emotion. And he heard Yugi in his mind, asking where he was. He reassured his little light that he was alright and told him he was going to spend the night at Tea's. Then he closed his mind and concentrated only an the girl in front of him. If he had still been in Ancient Egypt, she would have been the perfect queen for him: strong, compassionate, passionate and loving. But as it was, she would have to settle for being the girlfriend of the King of Games. As she came to him, Atemu could sense insecurity in her eyes and in her step.

"Tea! What's wrong?" he asked concerned. Usually, nothing but world destruction could make her sad.

"Atemu! Nothing is wrong. But I think we need to talk. Come on!" She took his hand and together, they went to her house. Upon entering, Tea threw herself in his arms and began crying. He held her for a few minutes and then, gently, he took her to the couch in the living room and sat her down. Then he tried to see what was bothering her. He tried everything, except entering her mind because that had been an unspoken rule between them since the beginning. But now, he broke it. As he went deeper into her mind, he saw that Tea was insecure about many things, especially about their relationship. And that she didn't love him. At least not in the way he had hoped. She cared for him as for a brother, just like she cared about Yugi. When he retreated from her mind, she was wide-eyed and her confusion soon turned into anger. She lashed out at Atemu and slapped him.

"How could you! I told you not to ever enter my mind! Why did you do it? Why?"

"Tea, calm down! I wanted to know why you were upset! I don't understand! Why did you hide this from me?" he asked confused.

"Because I don't anyone to know. Look, Atemu, I like you, very much. But you don't."

"What? What do you mean? Of course I do. I have been trying to tell you this for the past months.."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I… something… I don't know!" but he did know. And, apparently, Tea did too.

"Atemu, I'm sorry, but… but you have to leave"

And so, he left. And went to the nearest bar. And got drunk.

_End flashback_

'And raped the only person who had cared for me in a non-interested way.'

Now Atemu was in his hotel room. He was packing as he had decided to leave Egypt the very next day. He was startled by a knock on his door.

"Yes?"

"Sir, may I come in?" came the maid's voice.

"Of course." As the door opened, he could see the empty corridor behind the hotel maid. 'Empty as my heart'.

"Sir, someone at the reception asked if you were saying here."

"How was it?" he asked.

"A miss Tea Gardner…"

"What did you tell her?"

"Ermmmm….she told me that you weren't here. But I followed her." Came the answer from the doorway.

"Tea! What are you doing here?"

"Sir, I'm terribly sorry! I …."

"Don't be sorry! You may go!" was Atemu's reply. "Well?' he asked the girl in the doorway 'Aren't you going to come in?"

Tea entered the room and looked around. It was as if no one had slept in the freshly made bed. He took a good look at Atemu and noticed the dark circles under his eyes.

"Oh, Atemu! You didn't sleep at all, did you! I'm so sorry…!"

"Why are you here?" was the cold reply.

"Yugi told us what happened. He thinks it's his fault that you left."

At these words, the former pharaoh turned around and stared in disbelief at Tea. "His fault? Why?"

"He thinks he might have said or done something that made you leave. We have tried to tell him it isn't true. He kept repeating the same thing over and over again: the photo! What does it mean, Atemu?"

Atemu looked at her and saw tear marks on her cheeks. She loved Yugi as a younger brother and she was capable of coming all the way to the other end of the world to help him. He couldn't help himself from smiling. "Did you really intent to say you were sorry if you ever find me?" he asked.

Tea looked at him and, slowly, understanding dawned on her: "You were at the bar. When we came in, you were there. Why didn't you say anything?"

"And risk crating a fight with Seto? No thank you! He was angry as hell. I don't want to risk being sent to the Shadow Realm."

"He can do that?" Tea was amazed.

"He has the Millennium Rod. It is as powerful as the Millennium Puzzle. And I have seen Seth sending people to the Shadow Realm even with fewer reasons than upsetting his friend." He had tried to laugh at the joke but the sound came out crocked. "And Tristan? Do you really think he would let me live after hurting Yugi?"

"Atemu! Don't try to send me off track. What photo was Yugi talking about?"

_All of the sudden, another picture appeared next to the first one. It was only Yugi, and even though he still smiled. His eyes had lost their innocence, innocence that had made the former pharaoh fall in love with the small duelist._

"After I… after I took Yugi's innocence away, I entered his mind. I wanted to… I don't know what I wanted. I think it was to make sure that he was alright. I entered his soul-room and found it bare. Nothing on the walls but two pictures. One of the both of us, just after getting my body back and another one, with only Yugi in it. He had a broken look in his eyes. I thought it was because of what I did. I mean, why else would he have that look?"

He lifted his head, ready to face another slap but not prepared to see tears in Tea's eyes.

"Atemu! You mean to tell me that you didn't know Yugi loved you? When we started dating, he took me apart and told me. He told me that he loved you more than anything else and that if I were to hurt you in any way it was going to be Hell to pay."

Atemu's eyes were as large as saucers by the time Tea had finished. "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No. but he challenged me to a duel. If I were to lose, I was going to go and try and find you and apologize. Of course, I have never dueled in the Shadow Realm and I lost."

Atemu was surprised. 'My Aibou can summon the Shadow Realm? And survive in it?' Surprised and proud. "So you only came because you lost the duel with Yugi?"

"No. I had wanted to come. But losing the duel also had a part in it."

_Flashback_

"Yugi, man, you have to come with us!" Joey was telling Yugi who was on his bed. "Come on! I'm sure Atemu will surely come home of you persuade him."

"Joey! He won't come home just because I'll tell him. He… he hates me! I know it! He was drunk. Tea had dumped him! He…"

"Yugi, get a hold of yourself! He doesn't hate you! He never did!" Seto said. "I know him. I have been dueling him for the past I don't even know how many years. And the only thing he cares is for you to be happy. He has saved you from so many things before. He has dueled for you and against you, just so you could be happy…" Seto would have said even more, but Solomon entered the room with Tea in tow.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmmm… guys… I'm sorry to…." She never got to finish.

"How could you do this, Tea?" yelled Yugi. He had risen from the bed and the sign of Horus was shinning brightly an his forehead. "I challenge you to a duel. In the Shadow Realm!"

All of a sudden, the room was pitch-black and Yugi's voice rang seemingly from nowhere. "It's time to duel! But before we begin, I want to establish a few rules: if one of us loses here, then he or she will go with Seto, Joey and Tristan."

"Fine by me!" Was Tea's reply. 'I'm not going to win in here. And besides, I want to go!'

The game was short, for Yugi had always been a good duelist. As they emerged from the Shadows, Tea looked at the boys and nodded to them. "Let's go!"

When they got out, Joey looked at her and, without warning, slapped her: "Are you only coming with us because you lost the duel?"

"No, Joey! I'm coming with you because I have to apologize to Atemu for betraying him and for driving him away from Yugi."

And so they left Domino city. They had searched all over Japan. Until, one day, in Tokyo, at the airport, while looking at all the flights, Tea had spotted one leaving for Egypt.

"Guys, I think I know where to look next!"

And they embarked the first plane to leave for Egypt.

_End flashback_

"So, now we're here! Please, Atemu, come home with us. I'm sorry I did what I did. I should have let you in my mind. I know you were only trying to help me. Please, I'm sorry! Please come home!" Tea was crying in earnest now and Atemu couldn't help himself. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight.

"Pharaoh! This time you won't escape! Duel me and come home!" sounded a menacing voice from the doorway. There, in all his glory stood Seth. Atemu looked at him and the old defiance spread on his face.

"You still think you can defeat me, High Priest?"

"Oh, yes! And, one way or another, you're coming back to Japan with us!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

Tea, Joey and Tristan were amazed at the sheer force the two were dueling with. They put everything behind every draw of a card, every bit of strength and magical power. But, in the end, for the first time, Seth was victorious.

"Go, baby!" was the shouted encouragement from Joey.

"Now, pharaoh! You will return with us to Japan!" said Seth, now, slowly returning to the less imposing but no less powerful figure of Seto Kaiba.

Atemu looked at them all and found that they did not hate him for leaving Yugi. They didn't hate him at all, but they were concerned for their little friend's feelings. Feelings that Atemu should have taken in consideration before leaving. A lone tear made its way on his cheeks and then, with a smile, he wiped it off and, with a nod of his head, he made his way out of the hotel room in Cairo and back to the airport in Cairo where a Blue Eyes White Dragon jet was waiting for them.

The evenings in Domino City had always been peaceful (of course, when the city was not host to duel tournaments and fights to save the world). That evening was not an exception. As a sad youth sat on his bed looking out of the window, his grandfather was locking the game shop above which they resided. He then went in the kitchen and started on dinner. The old man was worried. Worried for his grandson and for his four friends that had left almost two months ago. All the news he ever got was a phone call every once in a while and it was brief and to the point: "No, we haven't found him yet!"

Just then, a bell rang outside. He went to the door and opened it.

"Good evening, jii-san!"

"Oh my! Atemu! You're back! Tea, Joey, Seto, Tristan! You found him. Where? How?"

"He was hiding in Egypt, Solomon!' replied Seto 'Good thing I still have my Millennium Rod with me. I was able to summon the Shadow Realm and defeat Atemu in a duel there." He suddenly turned to the former pharaoh and told him sternly: "I hope you won't pull any more stunts like that. You really are a King of Games. I don't want to duel you like that again!"

Atemu only smiled faintly, but his mind was on the person standing at the bottom of the stairs. Yugi had come down for dinner when he heard his grandfather speaking to someone. He had recognized the voice of Seto Kaiba and hurried down. But, as he was about to enter the room, his eyes fell on Atemu. As their gazes locked, everything in the room seemed to vanish before them.

'Atemu! I never thought I would see you again!' said Yugi as they entered the realm that was only theirs, their mind-link.

'Yugi! Could you forgive me? I was foolish! I never understood…'

'Shhhhh! Don't talk! Let me look at you. You haven't slept, have you?' it was more of a statement than a question. As ruby looked into amethyst, tears sprung forward from both of their eyes. And Yugi ran to Atemu's arms. When they emerged their mind-link, they saw that Solomon, Joey, Seto, Tristan and Tea were looking at them and they realized that they had moved in real life just as they had in the mind link. They were now tightly wrapped in each-other's arms. They looked at each other, and with a smile, they left their friends and family and went outside, to a park near-by.

"Yugi! I am again sorry for what I have done. I should have realized that I would hurt you if I left!"

"Atemu, yes, you did hurt me. But in these months I understood what you must have felt. You had been betrayed by the person that you cared very much for and you had an intimate contact of which you must have felt dis…"

"NO! That is not why I left! I loved every minute, every second of it! Because I realized, while getting myself drunk, that the only person that I want to be my side is you! I left because I have hurt you. It I who has betrayed your trust, Yugi, mo hitori no boku."

Yugi looked at Atemu and, in his eyes, he saw guilt and shame. He lifted his hand and placed the palm gently on the former pharaoh's cheek. The movement made Atemu turn his head towards Yugi and lock his eyes with his light's. "Listen to me, Yami! And listen good, because I will only tell you this once. I suppose Tea told you that I can summon the Shadows, right? Don't answer me! I know she has! Do you really think that if I didn't feel anything for you or if you had betrayed me or any other foolish notions like that, I couldn't have defended my self? Do you really think that I am that powerless? Listen to me, Yami! I LOVE YOU! I have since the day I saw you, in that first duel with Bakura. But then I was scared. I was too scared to think of anything else. And then, then you have helped me! You have helped me achieve more than I could have hoped for: because of you, Grandfather is safe; because of you, the Shadows and whoever wants to control them will think twice before attacking this world; because of you I have learned what true friendship is about and what real friends do for each other; because of you I have learned what being in love means."

At the end of the speech, Yugi was breathless, his eyes downcast and Atemu was looking at him with a new light in his eyes.

"Yugi? Look at me please!' when the boy lifted his eyes, Atemu was smiling, and, with two fingers, lifted his chin up. 'You say that because of me, you have learned what being in love means. Well, because of you I have learned what being alive means. I have learned that life isn't only about dueling and power, that life means more than that. That life needs to be lived to the fullest, with the person you most cherish by your side. And for me, that person is you, Yugi!" The younger never managed to make another sound, for lips descended on his own.

When they parted, Yugi looked at Atemu and asked: "Atemu, could you please call me again Aibou?"

"I won't. From now on you are not my Aibou anymore. You are far more than that, my love!"

Yugi smiled and, together, they watched as the day turned slowly into night and stars appeared in the sky.


End file.
